A Memory Away
by Usami
Summary: /songfic, Starfire POV, pending 'Sisters'/ Because Blackfire will now be joining the Titans, Starfire feels as though she is no longer needed. As she prepares to leave, she wonders if a certain someone will think of her...


Hey! This is my first _Teen Titans_ story, so…please, be nice ; Anyway, this takes place during the "Sisters" episode, when Starfire decides to leave the Titans. Done in Starfire's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Teen Titans_, nor do I own the song "Only a Memory Away", from the Sailor Moon English dubbed version. This song is the TV version (I'm not too fond of the CD version of this song).

Anyway, enjoy!

**A Memory Away**

I sighed slightly as I continued to pack my things away in my bag. It saddened me to think that I would be leaving my friends here on Earth, but I felt that I did not belong here anymore. The Titans did not need me at all. Not when they had my sister, Blackfire.

It has been several hours since Cyborg had asked my sister to join the Teen Titans. And, though I am unsure as to why, it hurt a lot. In fact, it still hurts. Perhaps it is because they like my sister better than me. Of course they would. Why should they not? After all, Blackfire is better than me in just about everything, and she seems to understand things on Earth much better than I ever could. She seems so right at home here, with _my_ friends, whereas I just do not fit in at all.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and small tear droplets escaped my eyes as I did so. There was really no point in thinking about it anymore. After all, I made my decision, and that was to leave the Titans and return to my home planet. They would be better off without me anyway.

I could not help but wonder, however, if they would notice my disappearance. I sighed then. Probably not. After all, with my sister around, who has the same powers as I do, only much better than my own, they have no use for me, and would probably never even think of me anymore. And that conclusion only brought more tears to my eyes.

Wiping them dry, I left the room that I had grown so accustomed to during my time in the Titans' Tower, walking down the hallway quietly, so I wouldn't wake anyone. Goodbyes, I have learned, are much too sad, and it might have been almost impossible for me to leave if I had waited to talk to any of the team before I left. Besides, would they care at all?

Continuing down the hall, however, I stopped in front of the door that led to Robin's room. I stared at it for a while, as though trying to see inside to the place where he lay sleeping. Out of all my friends, I especially wanted to say goodbye to him. But at the same time, that is why I knew I could not. Saying goodbye to my best friend was just something I could never do, for it hurt me so to just think about it. If I said goodbye to Robin, then I would really never leave.

**Will you miss me when I'm gone?  
****Will you remember all the good times we've had?  
****The hardest thing about leaving is saying goodbye**

Despite the great sadness I felt in my heart, I could not help but smile as I thought about Robin. I could never explain the way he made me feel whenever I was around him. I always felt so…happy…whenever we were together, and I loved being with him, for whatever the reason.

Robin was always there for me, whether I was feeling happy or sad. He was always ready to listen to whatever I needed to talk about. And, unless we were on a mission where the time came for us to be serious, whenever he looked at me, the smile on his face always made me smile as well.

But ever since Blackfire came here, _she_ was the one who held his attention. I could not explain the anger I felt whenever I saw the two of them talking to one another. For some reason, it just did not seem fair.

I wanted to tell Robin these things earlier in the evening, when he followed me up to the roof of the dancing club. But Blackfire then came in, and once again took his attention.

Yet, even though he was now paying more attention to her than to me, Robin would still be my best friend always.

**We'll always be the greatest of friends  
****I'll miss you more than I can say  
****And when I'm blue, I'll just dream about you  
****I'll be only a memory away**

Another tear slid down my cheek as I placed my hand on the door that physically separated me from Robin. Yet I knew that so much more separated our hearts from each other, Blackfire being one of them. I loved my sister, and I always will, but I could not help but think that she was interfering with us.

I shook my head, silently scolding myself. There was never any 'us'. Robin and I were just friends when she arrived, because I had never told him how I felt. And now, he would never know.

Robin would of course be the one I missed the most when I left. I knew that I would always be thinking of him whenever I was sad or happy. I just hoped he would think of me too.

I knew goodbyes would be sad, but never had I thought it would be like this. It was almost too much. We were not even face to face, and yet I was trembling slightly with utmost grief.

"Goodbye, Robin," I could not help but whisper. "I hope you do not forget me."

**We'll always be the greatest of friends  
****I'll miss you more than I can say  
****And when I'm blue, I'll just dream about you  
****I'll be only a memory away**

I walked away from that door, trying to overcome my sorrow. Leaving Robin was going to be one of the hardest things I ever do. To think that he and I will never see each other again. Never had I imagined that I would be doing this, yet I felt that this was the best for all of us. For all of _them._ After all, with Blackfire here, what good would I be?

Still, I couldn't help but wonder if Robin _would_ think of me when I left. I somehow doubted that he thought of me even while I was around. However, he _had_ followed me up to the roof of the dancing club, and he had wanted to talk to me before Blackfire came. Maybe…there was a slight chance that he might…

I wanted to believe it, really. Robin, after all, was a dear friend to me, and he was always around when I needed him. I wanted to think that he cared for me that way too, and that he also needed me. But, because I was leaving, that would make it harder, would it not? After all, there is that human saying, 'Out of sight, out of mind.'

But, whenever I think of Robin, he is still there for me, even without being there. Perhaps, if Robin thought about me, I would be there for him too.

**You're something special to me  
****Friendship is something that money can't buy  
****And when you need me  
****You know that I'll be there for you**

I finally reached the roof of the tower. Hesitantly, I opened the door and stepped out, a soft breeze brushing by and tousling my hair. Normally, such things would be pleasing to me, had it not been for the occasion of my leaving. It was as though, even the wind was telling me that I had to leave. But I lingered for a moment, capturing the feeling of being there for the final time.

They would not miss me, I told myself. They are better off with Blackfire, because she is more powerful than I, and will do a much better job than I did. So everyone would be happy. Everyone, that is, except me.

I continued to stare up into the dark night sky. Robin. Your image always haunts me so. Even in the depths of the darkest night, I can see you, as though you are always watching over me. I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me, but sadly, I cannot.

You are my best friend, Robin. I care for you, and have always hoped you cared for me as well. If you ever need me, though I highly think not, I will always be around, as long as you remember me. And I truly hope you will remember me, for I will always remember you.

**We'll always be the greatest of friends  
****I'll miss you more than I can say  
****And when you dream, I'll be there for you  
****I'll be only a memory away**

I placed my hand to my heart, feeling as though it would shatter soon from the pain, as I looked at the doorway that led back down the Titans. Back down to Robin. I almost walked toward it, but stopped myself when I remembered that Blackfire was taking care of them now.

"She will be a better Titan than I ever was," I whispered to the night. Turning away from the door, I slipped my backpack over my shoulders.

Take care of Robin, my sister. That is all I am asking you to do.

With a final sigh, I lifted off from the roof for what I thought would be the final time.

**We'll always be the greatest of friends  
****I'll miss you more than I can say  
****And when you dream, I'll be there for you**

"Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?" I heard a voice say suddenly. Turning around, my eyes widened slightly as I saw a figure step forth from the shadows.

Robin.

I could not help but wonder then: Does he think about me after all?

**I'll be only a memory away**

**The End**

There ya go! Whatcha think? Remember, this is my first _Teen Titans_ story, and I haven't seen all the episodes thus far into the season. So……please, no flames if you can help it. I would really appreciate it. Constructive criticism is alright, though. I'll stop now and let you review……


End file.
